


Pounce

by empressearwig



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Sascha have a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

_Sascha_.

Even in sleep, she heard Lucas's voice in her mind. Sascha pressed herself back against the heat of his body, and felt the laugh that rumbled through his chest as he settled a warm, wide hand on her hip. A kiss just below her ear, then his mouth against it, his voice pitched low enough so that only she could hear. 

"Behave," Lucas said, his words belied by a scrape of teeth across the soft skin of her throat. "We have company."

Her eyes fluttered open and she spotted the green gleam of Naya's eyes as she crept toward their bed, her dark fur blending into the darkness of the night. She smiled, love for daughter washing over her as it always did when she saw her, felt Naya's always seeking mind in her own. Sascha closed her eyes once more and snuggled back into Lucas's chest.

_We wait?_ she asked, switching back to telepathy so that Naya's game would not be spoiled. 

_We wait_ , Lucas confirmed, dropping another kiss against her ear. _Our little princess is up to something._

_She is your daughter_ , Sascha thought at him archly. Another suppressed laugh rumbled through Lucas's chest.

_You're plenty naughty yourself, kitten_ , Lucas said. _I should know._

_Lucas_ , she said, feeling a flush wash over her body. _This is not the time._

_It's always the time_ , Lucas countered. The bed shifted, depressed, as Naya's weight joined theirs. _Or maybe you're right._

Sascha bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at both her cats. The love she felt for them, the happiness they brought her, she sometimes could not remember how she had survived without them in her life. 

Naya crept forward, low on her belly, the sheets barely shifting below her already agile feet. Sascha could feel the glee that echoed through her mind, Naya's joy at playing with her parents. Her daughter had never known anything but love and she knew that Naya would never know anything but that love.

That knowledge, that surety, made Sascha indescribably happy.

A caress against her hip, along the mating bond, told her that Lucas understood exactly what she felt.

The weight on the bed shifted again and Sascha braced herself, because she was certain what was coming next. Behind her, Lucas did the same. 

Another shift, a _pounce_ , and then the warm, welcome weight of their daughter was there on their sides, Naya rolling around on top of them, clearly delighted with herself.

She didn't need to see Lucas's face to know he was grinning, felt it when he pressed another kiss to her throat before shifting to cuddle Naya into his lap. "Hello, princess," he said, purring the words as he stroked his large hands over her small panther form. "That was just like we practiced, wasn't it?"

"Like you practiced?" Sascha echoed, pushing herself up to sitting. Lucas's arm went around her, drawing her in closer and Naya sprawled herself across both of her parents laps. "You were practicing?"

Matching innocent expressions looked back at her, never mind that one was human and the other cat. 

Sascha laughed and drew her hand through Naya's soft fur. "I should have known," she said.

Sparks and light, and there was a little girl in their laps instead. 

"Get you!" Naya exclaimed gleefully, her small face beaming up at Sascha. "Get you, Mama."

"Yes," Sascha agreed, cuddling Naya in against her chest and kissing her daughter's tangled curls. "You most certainly did."


End file.
